


Farewell to Sunshine, Hello to Starlight

by mixhispace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Lukanette, fuck lila rossi, marinette needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixhispace/pseuds/mixhispace
Summary: Lila is back with her lies, and Marinette has no one backing her up. Maybe some music could help her relax?





	Farewell to Sunshine, Hello to Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I am lukanette trash, so have more self-indulgency.
> 
> also shout-out to @CobraOnTheCob for helping me beta this. I am forever grateful :DD

Lila was at it again. Her beguiling lies were stealing Marinette’s friends away little by little. She had plans made with Alya, Adrien, and Nino to watch a movie after school, but Lila decided otherwise. They were halfway through the door when she screamed. Everyone turned their attention to her, like always. She had apparently fallen down the stairs. Adrien left their group and ran towards Lila, as the kind-hearted boy Marinette fell in love with. Nino and Alya followed, leaving her alone at the door. She knew it was a lie. If Lila had truthfully fallen off the stairs, more than just her right knee would be hurting.

She reluctantly walked towards the crowd of students forming around the supposedly wounded. Then, she saw Adrien carefully placing Lila on his back. Marinette was dumbfounded. “Sorry,” he told Alya and Nino, who were standing behind him. “Let’s watch the movie some other time.”

Marinette could feel Alya’s gaze looking for her, but she was already out of school facilities.

Her head had been hurting during all her aimless walk trying to burn steam off, but it was obviously not working. Her mind still couldn’t wrap around the idea that Adrien had chosen Lila over her, over his friends. And it wasn’t like he fell for her lies. She knew Adrien wasn’t dumb. He was being kind; that was his nature. Nonetheless, Marinette felt like that was too much. Too much kindness for a person undeserving of it. Too much kindness for a person who lived by lying and manipulating people. A person like Lila. Adrien knew that was true, so then why?

Marinette stopped in her tracks. 

“Wait, I know that boat.”

Somehow lost in thought, she walked right towards the Couffaine’s houseboat. With her ears turning a light pink color, she took a step back. Before she could change directions, someone opened the door.

“Marinette?” Juleka peeked out.

“Oh, hi, Juleka.” Marinette scratched the back of her neck with a shy smile. “Are you going out?”

“Yes.” Juleka took out some keys from her tiny black purse. “Luka’s in our room. My mother isn’t home right now, so the place is under your care.”

“Wait, Jul–”

She gave Marinette a kiss on the cheek and pressed the keys in her hand. “Have fun.” Without giving any chance of a reply, Juleka walked away.

After a solid five minutes of standing confounded about the whole situation, Marinette took a deep breath.  _ It’s okay, _ she thought.  _ Let’s just give him the keys back and leave the place. _ It wasn’t like she didn’t want to see him. She was just not ready. After his heartfelt confession before the Kitty Section performance on TV, her feelings were a jumble. Two types of butterflies were now living inside her: some blue and some green. And recently, the blue ones were increasing at a faster rate.

However, that wasn’t the only reason stopping Marinette from approaching him. Deep inside, she knew what led her to his house. It wasn’t just a coincidence. She had relied on him so much that whenever she felt mildly despondent, her instant reaction was seeking Luka. He made her feel so relaxed and synchronized with herself. She loved that, but it scared her. She felt as if she was abusing Luka’s  feelings and Marinette didn't like that. After the ice rink “date” (if you could even call it that), asking Luka for help felt became awkward. She hated manipulators and feared that she was turning into one. It wasn’t fair to Luka. Still, Marinette wished someone was there to help her.

Maybe that was the main reason for her grudge against Lila. Even if she tried her best at being as helpful and loving towards Adrien as her shyness obliged, he didn’t show any signs of reciprocation. He was her friend and nothing else. Yet when another girl came into the picture, his actions became more amiable. This was especially the case with Lila. Adrien, fully knowing that she was a big, fat, liar, went over the board protecting her from Marinette’s “attacks”. Was she even attacking, though? She just wanted to expose her lies and save her friends from her hands. Was that so wrong?

“Marinette?”

A voice snapped her back to reality. She lifted her head and the boy she’d been dreading to see, was standing before her. “Uh, hello Luka.”

He gracefully touched her face with his delicate musician hands. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Without realizing it, tears had formed in her eyes and were already falling down her cheeks. 

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing, there must be something in my eye–.” Before she was able to process it, Luka’s arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She was expecting to feel embarrassed about crying in front of him, but surprisingly, she wasn’t. His body radiated a feeling she had never experienced before. It was something more than acceptance. It was something more than understanding. It was something more than love.

She decided to let it all go.

– – – – – –

“Thank you,” Marinette said, putting down her cup of water. Luka tuned down the melody he was playing on the guitar and gave her one of those smiles that sent Marinette’s inner butterflies into panic. After an hour of sitting in silence on the seaside hearing Luka’s magic hands create one of his soothing melodies, Marinette decided to speak. She was done dwelling in self-pity. Luka made it known that he was there to listen and support her at all costs. He didn’t use words to say it, but Marinette understood.

“Only if you’re ready,” he hummed quietly with his eyes closed. He seemed to be in deep meditation, exactly like when they first met. His mind seemed to turn off the world and teleport him to the place his music created. A world without preoccupations and difficulties. A simple, yet fascinating and refreshing wonderland made, just for them. And she wanted to join him.

Marinette put her hands into fists on her lap. 

“I’m ready.” Luka played the last chord, and placed his hands over the strings to stop the vibrations. He turned his head to the right and looked at her with his usual calm gaze.

The words flew out of her mouth. Luka’s silent nature made it all too easy for her. It didn’t feel like he was intruding into her personal life, but more like she was inviting him to take a look at her mind. His sole presence was comforting. At one point, when she was talking about Adrien’s hypocrisy and her vision was turning moisty, he squeezed her trembling hand, reassuring her that it was okay. That she was okay. Without realizing it, she told him about everything. Her friends, her problems with Lila and Adrien.  And she felt happy when she did.

After finishing her tale, Luka strummed the strings again, this time with a more decisive beat. Marinette closed her eyes and let the music flow through her. Unlike the first melody, it took her to a rainforest with lush foliage and little light. She marched with light steps in between the trees, looking for an exit. Gradually, the rhythm changed into a softer tune. The trees around her dissipated and flowers sprouted along her feet. She entered a green meadow full of life with the sun showering her in warm light. Butterflies flew all around her in different patterns. A mischievous blue one circled close to her and landed on her finger. It then took flight, reaching for the sun. The music quieted down.

“How did you do that?” Marinette asked, opening her eyes.

“Music is a form of magic.” He caressed the edge of his guitar with delicacy. “Like the powers Ladybug and Chat Noir use. I thought you could do with a little of magic in your life.” She chuckled on the inside. Maybe her earrings had magic, but they didn’t compare to what Luka was able to create with only a few musical notes.

Her eyes turned towards the sun. It hurt her a little, but it felt nice. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. Luka knew how long she needed this and he was ready to give her all of it. He strummed a few more chords, letting the music speak for him.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“For what?”

“For being so indecisive. For making you worry and care for me. For bringing you all my problems and–”

“I love you,” he said nonchalantly, putting a stop to his strumming. Marinette’s face turned her favorite color pink. “I love you and I am willing to stand by your side no matter what. It is my decision to listen to you and care about you. Don’t blame yourself over a rhythm that isn’t coming from your instrument. I chose to stay and learn to play your song, and I am sticking to my choice.”

Marinette fell silent, her cheeks were still brightly flushed. Luka wasn’t a man of many words, but whenever he opened his mouth, those words were worth remembering.

He gave her a smile and went back into playing a melody. He wordlessly told her that it was okay. She didn’t need to answer. He was willing to wait as long as it took her to figure out a response. He had all the time in the world.

Marinette went back into resting her head on Luka. All her problems seemed to have evaporated, swept away by the stream of the sea below them. Lila or Adrien, she didn’t care about any of it. She knew she had to confront everything back at school, but it bothered her no more. Luka had her back and that was all the encouragement she needed.


End file.
